Technical Field
The present invention relates to a backlight module and a display device in which the backlight module is used, and particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight module having a leveled optical film and a display device in which the backlight module is used.
Related Art
To achieve different optical effects, generally various optical films such as a diffusion film, a brightness enhancement film, and a polarizing film are disposed in a backlight module. Conventionally, the optical films are all disposed in the backlight module in a natural hanging manner. That is, like a curtain, the optical films hang from a frame edge with one ends connected thereto. In this configuration mode, abnormal film waving may occur in the optical films of the backlight module when the backlight module is heated or wetted and further detectable, undesired phenomena such as P Mura and Egg Mura may appear, causing a sharp reduction in the display quality.
Generally, the factors that may cause abnormal film waving in an optical film include: being unevenly heated and expanding at different degrees, interference that is caused during heating if a gap between the optical film and a mechanism is excessively small, residual stress after the optical film is manufactured or cut, or the like. Therefore, there is an urgent need to provide a method for resolving the abnormal film waving in an optical film caused by heating or wetting.